That Awkward Moment When
by cooliochick5
Summary: Title is kinda self explanatory.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing**

**That awkward moment when your phone goes off in the middle of a funeral and the song playing is 'I will survive'**

"Why do I have to go, I barely know this guy." Dick mumbled as Bruce practical dragged him into the funeral hall.

"Come on, Dick, he was one of Wayne Techs best and oldest employee, you can at least pay your respect." Bruce scolded.

"Fine, but I just have one thing to point out, he also helped me put sticky notes on you car." Dick said before walking in.

"We are here to commemorate the loss of Stuart Johnson, a wonderful employee, and an great friend, and though we are all morning we must remember-"

_'I will survive_, _I'm gonna make it through_, _Just give me time_, _I will get over you'_

Dick's phone was going off, full blast. All eyes fell on him. He squirmed under their glares as he fumbled for his phone.

"Hey Aunt Iris**_(1)_**, no, no I don't know how all those bottle of root beer winded up on the roof, I swear, I know I shouldn't swear but I'm kinda at a funeral, okay, it's alright, alright, I'll call ya back later, bye." Dick sheepishly hung up, waiting for the glares and side comments, which never came. Someone in the back row started clapping, soon followed by an uproar of applause, even the priest was clapping.

"Uhhh." Dick stuttered not knowing what to say.

"That boy's phone is right, give it just a little time, and we will survive!" The priest went on. The clapping soon died down followed by Neil the accountant screaming out 'THAT"S ONE SMART PHONE!'

When the funeral ended Bruce turned to Dick.

"I don't even know what to say." He said.

"Well I do, wow Bruce, you work with a lot of whacks."

**_A/N: Saw this Awkward moment, had to write it, the song is 'I will survive' by _****_Enrique I_****_glesias hope you liked it. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_That awkward moment when you say something random just to see if your parents are paying attention and they wind up thinking it true:_**

"HEY BRUCE, I'M GOING TO WALLY'S HOUSE." Dick called to his adoptive dad (who was sitting right there).

"Alright." Bruce said without looking up from the documents he had spread out on the coffee table. Dick stopped in his tracks and turned to face him.

"That's it? No love ya, don't be out fast curfew, don't get arrested again?" Dick asked. Bruce still didn't look up but responded.

"Have fun."

At that moment a smirk crossed Dick's lips.

"Alright, be back at 3am, don't wait up, gonna score some drugs so if I come back later that's why, maybe gonna pick up some chicks, I don't know."

To this Bruce's head shot up.

"WHAT, HELL NO, NO SON OF MINE IS STAYING OUT PAST 3AM, AND OR GETTING HIGH!" He yelled.

"Dude, I was just kidding, just making sure you were paying attention." Dick snickered, Bruce only glared.

"Dick, a man can only take so many surprises." Bruce finally said.

"Sure, well I'll be back." Dick mumbled, walking out the door. Bruce followed.

"YOU BETTER BE BACK AT 9PM!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**That awkward moment when you're singing a song that sounds completely wrong but it's not, but your dad still busts through your door and is like 'WTF?'**_

"I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah." Dick sang out, folding some laundry, the radio in his room turned all the way up. He must have been singing pretty loud because he didn't notice the knocking on his door. And apparently he didn't notice the banging on his door either. Or the fact that his adoptive dad had entered the room. Bruce tapped on Dick's shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

"Huh, oh, hey Bruce, sorry, I'll turn it down." Dick began but that's not why Bruce walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP? WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO A SONG ABOUT SEX?" He screamed.

"What! I was singing 'When you're gone' by Avril Lavgine." Dick snapped.

"Oh...okay then." Bruce said leaving the room.

Dick only shook his head.

"Note to self, update Batman's ipod, scratch that, get Batman and ipod."

**_A/N: Sorry TobiGB, not 1000 words yet but oh well, just let me get an epic idea. Anyway, Hope ya like it. Thanks for reading._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_That awkward moment when your dad calls, and when you answer your friends shout out some embarrassing stuff._**

Dick, Wally, and Roy were all sitting in Roy's living room, playing some stupid video games. It was around that part in the game were nothing really happens when Dick's phone began to ring.

"Hey, guys, shut up, it's Bruce." Dick hushed his friends, then answered his phone.

"Hey, dad." Dick answered.

"WALLY, PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!" Roy laughed.

"DICK, PUT THE DRUGS AWAY!" Wally hollered, "ROY, PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER THERE! YOU COME HOME RIGHT NOW!" Bruce yelled, completely shocked by what he just heard.

"Oh my gosh, I swear, Bruce, they're kidding!" Dick exclaimed.

"You-you kids, I swear." Dick could practically see Bruce shaking his head.

"Ok, bye." Dick hung up, "I'm gonna kill you both!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**That awkward moment when you can't find your phone...**_

"Hey, Wally, have you seen my phone?" Robin asked, searching frantically for the technology around the Mount Justice living room.

"Rob, it's-." Wally began, but was cut off.

"I gotta find it!" Robin protested, looking under the couch.

"But, Rob, it's-." Wally tried again, but Robin wasn't listening.

"Where could it be!" Robin asked himself, still looking.

"Dumbass, it's-!" Wally went on, but Robin still didn't hear him.

"Ugh, where did it go?" Robin continued.

"IT'S IN YOUR LEFT HAND, SMART ONE!" Wally finally shouted.

"Oh...awkward."

_**And it turns out it was it your hand the whole time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**That awkward moment when...**

"Hey there, beautiful." Dick winked.

"How's it goin'" He commented, going to put an arm around the beauty, but his hand hit the mirror.

"Wow, I'm that gorgeous." Dick joked, not noticing Bruce standing in the door way.

"Wow, you're that lonely?" Bruce asked.

"Ah! How long have you been there!" Dick exclaims.

"Long enough to know that the mirror is your room must be destroyed."

**...You go to grab someone sexy and your hand hits the mirror.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**That awkward moment when none of your friends are in your class, and your teacher tells you to find a partner.**_

Freshman gym class was always the worst. Why? Because the only people who ever wound up in your class was everyone you hate, and none of your friends. It was for that reason why Dick never talked to anyone in gym class.

"Now class, today, we are gonna work on our sit-ups, so everyone get a partner." The gym teacher announced on day.

Dick looked around the room. Once he saw no one he'd ever partner up with, he laughed, left, and hid out in the bathroom for the rest of class.

_**A/N: I know how Dick feels, I hated evryone in my gym class. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**That Awkward Moment When Your Friend Answers Your Phone By Saying Something Truley Embarressing, And Your Dad Was The One Who Was Calling.**_

Of course, the second Dick got up and left the room, of course, his phone was gonna start ringing, and of course, Wally just had to answer it.

"Jack's Sperm Bank, You jack it, we pack it, how may I help you**(1)**?" Wally giggled like crazy at that one.

"What the hell!" Bruce exclaimed

"WALLY!" Dick yelled as he tried to wrestle the phone away from the speedster. Wally was a dead man.

_**A/N: True story, Once my bud's boyfriend called, and I grabbed her phone and answered it. I said exactly what Wally said, and got slapped. Later, a little girl I babysit, stole my phone, called infinitydarkmagician, told him I broke up with him (we were dating? wow, didn't know) she did that four times, because I kept leaving my phone on the table. And later at a concert, one of my buds did the same thing. Gurh. Anyway, THANKS FOR READING! This was a request**_

_**(1): From one great mouth to another**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**That awkward moment when someone calls your best friend their best**_** friend****.**

Dick sat outside of Gotham academy, waiting for Wally to come pick him up. Finally, he saw the red-head approaching.

"Hey, Wally." Dick called, high fiving the speedster.

"Hey, Dick, sorry I was late."

"Dick?" Barbra asked, walking up behind the thirteen year old.

"Who the hell are you?" Wally questioned.

"I'm Dick's best friend."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Bitch, he's my best friend!" Wally protested.

"I've known him longer!" The girl shot back.

"Can't you both be my best friends?" Dick asked.

"NO!" The two red-heads shot back. In the middle of the arguing, Dick slowly backed away, and began to walk home.

"Just wait 'till they hear about Vanessa, Roy, and Kaldur..." He shuttered. If they knew, he'd be dead.


	10. Chapter 10

_**That awkward moment when...**_

Never say you'll be somewhere on time, especially when Wally is there.

"Wally, slow down!" Dick snapped, trying to keep up with his friend, who was running as slowly as he could.

"Can't, told Aunt Iris I'd be home by three!" Wally said.

"Wally, come on, you know I have problems!" Dick replied, slowing to a halt.

"Like your family problems, you're inability to hold your breath very long, you-." Wally listed off, when Dick smacked him.

"I was kidding."

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

"You mad, bro?"

Dick shook his head, and started walking away.

"Dude? Dude!"

**_...When your friend can't take a joke._**

**_A/N: True story, I was running to catch up with my friend today, and said: "Hey, slow down, you know I have problems!" And she stopped and said "Lupus, right?" It isn't proven yet whether or not I have lupus, the point is I was joking around, then was like "Wow, man, wow." THANKS FOR READING! _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**That awkward moment when...**_

It was about six am, Dick was on his laptop, in his living room, in nothing but his boxers. Why? Well, on a regular day, Dick would have put on at least a shirt, but today, today...he just didn't feel like doing that.

"I'm in the privacy of my own house." The 14 year old mumbled, "I can go out in just my boxers today."

And so he did. He hadn't been sitting there for more than 4 minutes, when Wally, and two cute girls came walking in.

"Hey, Dick, you ready for the Walk for Lupus today?" The Speedster asked. Dick blushed a couple shades of red, then snapped out of it.

He was focused on one this: There where two people of the female race in his house, and he wasn't wearing anything besides boxers.

"Does it look like I'm ready?!" Dick snapped.

"Yeah, you got your sexy pants on and an invisible shirt." Wally and the girls laughed.

"Who are those girls anyway?" Dick asked.

"Jamie," Wally pointed to a brunette girl, "And Jasmine," He pointed to the red-head female next to him, "They are on the Walk's set-up team.

"If you're gonna help us set up, we need to get moving." Jamie said, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, yeah, just...none of the girls look when I get up!" Dick snapped.

"Why, you got a boner or something?" Jasmine joked, as Wally fell over laughing.

"No! I'm in my boxers, that's why!"

"Sure, horn-nugget, sure." Jamie added, as Dick ran to his room to change.

"Hey, your friend can take a joke, right?" Jasmine asked.

"You bet he can." Wally grinned, just as Dick threw a Webster's Dictionary at his head.

_**...When you're in your pajamas, and your friend and his friends of the opposite sex walk in.**_

_**A/N: It's about 6am now, so I woke up, and got on my laptop. My hair is a mess, I have my glasses on, and I'm in my pajamas. A car pulls up behind me, and my brother goes outside, then walks inside with one of his friends. Mind you, I'm a lady, and this guy was, well, a guy. And I was all like,**_

_**"Oh crap, don't let him see me!" Well, he really couldn't cause I was inside, next to a window, and they were outside. My dad walks in as I say that and goes,**_

_**"It's fine, it's just Pat." And I'm all like,**_

_**"Oh really now, that makes me feel loads better." And then my bro and his friend walk in, and I'm all like,**_

_**"OH HELL NAW!"**_

_**And why were they here? Well, we're all doing the Walk For Lupus later today. Why am I up so early? InfinityDarkMagician kept me up, and so I fell asleep at 3am, and then my alarm went off, and I was like "Oh boy, 6am!"**_

_**The end. :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**That awkward moment when...**_

_****_Dick was sitting in the living room, trying to beat his high score in Call of Duty, when 3-year-old Tim approached him.

"Hiya." The toddler smiled happily.

"Hey." Dick said, never looking up from his video game.

"I told daddy that it was you who ate the last cookie." Tim giggled. Tim did this a lot, he'd blame Dick for almost everything.

"You little punk!" Dick exclaimed, grabbing his little brother, and not letting him go.

"DADDY, HELP!" Tim screamed, Bruce getting there in seconds.

"What's going on!?" Bruce was quick to ask.

"D is hurting me!" Tim squealed.

"Richard..." Bruce growled.

"Hey! He said I stole a cookie!" Dick snapped.

"So, you put him in a head-lock!?" Bruce argued.

"Um...well...Tim lied!"

"You're both getting time outs then."

"..."

"..."

"D, I only said that so you'd play with me..."

"Tim...what am i gonna do with you?" Dick asked.

"Love me." Tim suggested.

"Like I have a choice..."

_**When your sibling gets you in trouble for something you didn't do, then when you retaliate, you wind up getting in even more trouble for what you did do.**_

_**A/N: My sis just ruined my life...'Nuff said, now her friend, my friend, and all of their friends hate me. So...yeah, yay...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**That awkward moment when...**_

"I'm so done!" Dick yelled into the phone the second that Wally picked up.

"What happened?"

"I just can't take it anymore!" Dick said.

"Wuh?" Wally asked.

"I just want to end it..."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm gonna go do that now..."

"NO! YOU HAVE TO LIVE! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO KILL YOURSELF!" Wally argued.

"What? Kill myself? What would give you that idea?" Dick asked.

"Well...you said you wanted to end it..."

"Tim's been listening to Kids' Bop all day, I was just going to go turn off the radio..." Dick replied.

"..."

"..."

"...Oh...Okay then..."

_**...When you're friend thinks you're talking about something far more serious then you actually are.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**That awkward moment when...**_

It's true, Dick would do anything for his girlfriend, Vanessa, and by anything, I mean anything, and today was no exception.

"Dick..." Vanessa whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I need to get...something...out of my back pack, cover me." Vanessa ordered. Dick shrugged, and took his jacket off. He held it off to the side of Vanessa's desk, and waited for her to get her item.

It seemed like they were in the clear, when tragedy struck. Vanessa had dropped her item, and it was now laying in the middle of the floor, in the middle of biology class.

Dick quickly picked up the item, and hid it.

'Thank you...' Vanessa mouthed.

'I got your back.' Dick mumbled, just as Mr. Hamilton walked by.

"Was that your cellphone, Mr. Grayson?" He asked.

"N-no." Dick replied.

"Oh really, prove it then." Mr. Hamilton snapped. And so Dick did.

He reached into his coat pocket and slowly pulled out...the pad that Vanessa had dropped.

Mr. Hamilton smirked a little.

"Um...Why do you have this, Mr. Grayson?" He asked, as Vanessa raised her hand slowly.

"Sir, may I use the restroom..." She asked.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Hamilton said awkwardly. Vanessa stood, and retrieved the pad from her boyfriend then ran to the bathroom.

_**... When you're holding something of your girlfriend's, and somebody asks you why you have it.**_

_**A/N: So I'm in Interpersonal Relations, and the zipper on my backpack pocket, with all my woman products in it, decided to break. No body saw, and thank bananas it was in a class of all girls (We had two boys once) but it was still Awkward...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_That awkward moment when..._**

After a long, hard day of school, Dick was finally free. He practically skipped home, threw his backpack on the floor, and passed out on the couch for an hour. No, wait, that's exactly what he did. And, when he woke up, he thought to himself "Hm...a bath would be awesome right now.

So off he went to the bathroom, filled the tub up with water, and slipped in. He grabbed some shampoo and lathered his hair. He rinsed that out, and was just about to climb out of the tub, when he heard someone try and turn the lock.

"Hang on, I'll get him for ya." He heard Bruce say, and then he somehow unlocked the door.

"Here, it's Alfred." Bruce said, handing Dick his cell phone.

"Yes?" Dick asked, trying to forget that fact he was completely naked and in the tub.

"Master Richard, did you say you wanted Doritos, or Pringles?" The butler asked.

"...Doritos..." Dick replied.

"Okay, so what are you up to?" Alfred asked.

"Umm, nothing."

"Okay, see you when I get home." Alfred said before hanging up.

Dick got up, set the phone on the counter in the bathroom, wrapped himself in a towel, and sat there for a moment.

_**...When you're in the tub, and your dad walks in, hands you the phone, and your elderly relative is on the other end.**_

_**A/N: So...I was in the tub today, dad walks in even though I swear I locked the door, hands me the phone, and it's my grandma...so we talked for about five minutes about Thanksgiving, highschool, and some of the stuff I've sewed (yes, I make clothes). And then she asks "So whactha up to?" Awkward right, well after we hung up, I sat there and thought "man, this will work for That Awkward Moment When." THANKS FOR READING!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**That awkward moment when...**_

Wally stood outside of Gotham Academy. He had been waiting a whole minute and a half for Dick and Vanessa to get out of school.

"Come on, where are they, it's freezing out here..." Wally whined when suddenly he spotted the two fifteen-year-olds walking outside.

"What took you!?" Wally was quick to asked.

"Sorry, Walls, Muffin here was taking forever to get her coat on." Dick winked, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"That's only 'cause cupcake here kept hugging me." Vanessa laughed, nuzzling his neck.

Wally twitched awkwardly.

"Oh gosh, not the honeymoon phase!" He whined, as the two hugged for yet the third time.

Even on the walk home, the two kept stopping to hug each other.

Finally, they walked up to Wayne manor, finally they were going to get out of the cold, FINALLY-

Dick and Vanessa just had to stop and hug each other, and Wally had enough.

"JUST SNOG ALREADY! GO AHEAD AND KISS, FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!" The boy yelled, causing the couple to separate.

The speedster stomped into the Manor, leaving Dick and Vanessa thinking, "What got into him?"

**...When your best friend and their boyfriend/girlfriend are going through the honeymoon phase.**

**A/N: just a quick update for ya'll. Vanessa is my OC, and I thought this worked out nicely. My bud and her "Not-Boyfriend" hug all the time, and it annoys me. Actually, here's how I put it exactly "Nothing more awkward then singing 'Ain't no rest for the wicked' when suddenly your singing partner stops to hug some one for the 20th time, so you just sit there like 'Well there ain't no res- what a lovely wall..." This seriously happened to me! And it bugs me so much, they hug every five seconds, and never kiss! So finally I said 'Yo, snog, come on! We all know you love each other!" So yeah, guess who finds this extremely awkward. THANKS FOR READING!**

**(1)= British slang for 'kiss' I use that kind of slang a lot now since I love the Gorillaz.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: That awkward moment when...**_

_**That awkward moment when...**_

Dick was sitting his class, minding his own business, when he felt it. It wasn't even that hard, but he felt it.

Why did this keep happening?

Awkwardly, the 15-year-old leaned forward in his desk, trying to get back to work, when he felt it again.

He would never saying anything about it, which just made the situation more hard to bare.

When he thought it was over, Dick leaned back in his chair, but his little 'problem' didn't go away.

He knew who sat behind him, Greg, his mortal enemy, which just made the situation worse.

But, by now, he couldn't take it.

"Greg, Quit putting your stupid feet on my chair!"

There was nothing more annoying, then every five minutes, someone rubbing your back with their foot!

**_...When your worst enemy sits behind you, so every five minutes when they put their feet up on your chair, they wind up kicking you._**

**_A/N:...When my readers thought this awkward moment was...something else, if you know what I mean. Okay, in real life, this chick I strongly dislike with a burning passion (long story) sits behind me in algebra. Everyday, I don't know if this is on accident or on purpose, probably on purpose, because even when I move she still does this, she put her feet on my chair and nudge my back. Creepy, right? And I don't want to say anything 'cause I already got in trouble 'cause of her, because she likes to twist people's words, she did this was I was typing this story too! GAH! Thanks for reading!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**That awkward moment when...**_

It was the middle of studyhall and Dick had just finished all his homework.

'Hm...I'm getting kinda bored...' He thought, leaning on his hand, 'Hmmm...I'll just write some angry letters and never send them.'

He reached for his back pack and unzipped it,

_ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIP_

He cringed at the annoying sound. The silence in the study hall was bad enough.

Sighing, Dick reached for his binder, and slowly unzipped it.

_ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

He cringed yet, again, then sighed, and tore out a piece of paper.

_Crack_

Realizing he needed a pencil, Dick now reached for his pencil pouch, and tried to make as little noise as possible.

_zi-i-i-i-i-p_

He dug through his pens and pencils until he found one. He then realized it was unsharpened. Out came his hand-held pencil sharpener.

_Chur,chur,chur._

Finally, he was ready to start writing.

_'Dear Wallrus,'_

He began, then realized his mistake. It wasn't long until the poor boy was doing his best to keep his laughter quiet.

To make things worse, he had just knocked every book off his table.

_THUNK!_

**_...When you're sitting in a completely quiet study hall and everything you do makes the most annoying noises ever_**

**_A/n: This is me everyday during class. Seriously, my backpack is like the freakin' Chamber of Secrets. You have to open that up, then you have to open my binder, then you have to open my pencil pouch, just for a pencil! Anyway, THANKS FOR READING._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**That awkward moment when...**_

Dick was sitting in class, messing around with his phone and waiting for the bell to ring. About a minute later, the bell rang and class began. Dick shoved his phone in his pocket, then looked up at his teacher.

"Alright class, today, we'll-."

Whatever else Mr. Spindal**_(1)_** said was cut off, because just then, Dick realized something.

'Crap, forgot to turn the volume on my phone down, okay, relax, maybe if I just-.'

_RING!_

Dick froze up immediatly. That ring sounded a lot like his phone. Oh crap! It was!

The teen was preparing to explain when his teacher did something unexpected. He pulled out his own phone, looked at it, shut it off, then repocketed it.

"Sorry, class, forgot to turn the volume down on my phone."

**_...When your teacher has the same ringtone as you._**

**_A/N: Was in biology today, and I remembered the volume on my phone was turned up, so I went to turn it down, when a phone rang, I thought it was mine, adn tried playing it off, when my teacher pulled out his phone, and checked it XD it was his phone, THANKS FOR READING!_**

**_(1)= parody of my teacher's last name._**


	20. Chapter 20

**That awkward moment when...**

We all have that one friend, and even if you don't, you do. That one friend who just loves jokes. That one friend who you go out of your way not to tell a joke to. That one friend who publically embarrasses you every freaking time.

EVERY FREAKING TIME!

Okay, maybe, half the time, it was worth it, watching people stare in pure awkwardness as you laugh along. Other times, you don't like the annoying sound of a donkey being killed by a hyena. It actually got to a point where you cringed when people told a joke.

"Hey, Robin, want to hear a joke?" Megan pops out of freaking no where, causing you to jump.

"Um...is it a funny joke?" You straighten up.

"Oh, it's hilarious."

You visibly cringed, "Oh, um, hilarious, hm?"

"Yeah, oh my gosh, Robin, it's so funny! Artemis told it to me!"

"Oh...yeah...Artemis is one funny chick."

"Yes she is! Okay, so the joke goes like this-,"

"WAIT!" You jump from the couch, leaving the room. You proceeded to search the Cave high and low, looking for a very specific speedster while Megan watched on awkwardly. You returned five minutes later.

"Okay, you may continue."

"Um...right. Okay, so the joke goes like this., 'Two Popes walk into a bar and-" Megan doesn't even have time to get the joke out, when Wally speeds into the room.

"Are you telling the Pope joke!?" Wally exclaims happily.

"Um, yes..."

"I love that joke!"

"Okay, let me tell it."

"Okay, okay, go." Wally's grin never left his face as the joke began.

"Okay, so two Popes walks into a-"

"AHAHAJHGIGUDHIAGBGBDHAGSHIAHAHAHAHA!" Wally burst out laughing.

"Wally, I haven't even finished the jok-"

"AHAHAHKHASHBHAHAHAJBAHA!"

'Wal-"

"AJKHAKHDSKJHAHAHAHAJGHSHJBAHAHA*cough* JABHJDHBAJHDGVHAGW!" The speedster just kept laughing.

Robin and Megan slowly glanced at each other, then slowly left the room.

**... your friend's laugh is funnier than the actual joke**


End file.
